Cruz
by BashfulC
Summary: What really happened when Kimberly left for FLA? 2nd Story in the Time and Life Series. Sequel to Friends Never say Goodbye


Story: Cruz  
  
Author: BashfulC  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Backstreet Boys, or Christina Aguilera's song, Cruz.  
  
Pairings: Jason/Kim with a reference to Tommy/Kim  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: What exactly happened when Kimberly left for FLA? Story Two In the Life Series  
  
Author Notes: There are some references to Tommy/Kim but this will eventually be Kim/Jason. If you have any questions, let me know! /THIS/ is thoughts; {{{THIS}}} is song lyrics; and ((This is Flashbacks)) Always me, BashfulC!  
  
{{{I'm leaving today  
  
Livin it, leaving it to change  
  
Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze  
  
Tongue tied and twisted are all my memories  
  
Celebrating a fantasy come true  
  
Packing all my bags, finally on the move}}}  
  
Kimberly Hart hugged her legs, her chin on her knee's as she stared out at the ocean. It was nearing twilight, her flight to Florida didn't leave until the next morning but she wanted to see the sunset from Her cliff one last time. It was called Her cliff because she was the one who discovered the place; only two other people knew about it. She smiled, tears in her eyes as she remembered one of the last times she had been there.  
  
Trini, Zack, and Jason were leaving for Switzerland. She had been their thinking how the Fab Five was finally going there separate ways and Jason had found her there. They had talked about their lives, what was going to happen, and more besides. At the time she felt he was struggling with something; he had wanted to tell her something but hadn't been able to.  
  
She shook off the memories and smiled at the sound of footsteps coming slowly onto the cliff and for a second she felt a sense of déjà vu. She knew Jason was in Switzerland which meant only one other person..  
  
"Hey Billy." She murmured as the blue ranger appeared beside her, folding his limbs as he sat down.  
  
"Hey Kimmie. How are you feeling?" he asked, staring out at the ocean. She tilted her head at him and smiled.  
  
Okay, I guess. I mean, this is my dream. I've fantasized about this all my life and now that it's about to happen, I don't know what to do with myself. It's crazy, ya know?" she told him. He sighed as he looked at her, tears springing in his cerulean blue eyes. She sniffled and her lips quirked as he tenderly wiped away the tear that fell. He smiled down at her and she smiled back, all her worries falling away. If Billy and Jason thought she could do it, she wouldn't worry. They'd never steered her wrong before.  
  
Billy tentively placed an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into her best friend's side as the sun slowly but surely fell beneath the waters.  
  
{{{I'm leaving today  
  
Livin it, leaving it to change}}}  
  
Kimberly sat on her bed the next morning, trying to get everything she needed into the carryon. It was not an easy task; she seriously thought she had everything in the house but the bathroom sink. She finally finished, picked up the suitcases and started out the door. However, just as she was about to walk out the door, she turned back and gazed at the room she had stayed in since her mom and Pierre had moved to Paris.  
  
She could see herself, Aisha, and Kat talking about the guys after she had gotten out of the hospital and had been confined to the room and bathroom by Mrs. Campbell.  
  
She could see herself talking on the phone to Jason, Trini, Zack, her parents, brother, friends, all of them happy conversations.  
  
Aisha and her staying up all night and making themselves sick from eating ice cream, soda, junk food, and nachos. Her and Tommy, making out on the bed. Her and Billy talking about his latest invention as he tutored her in chemistry. She and Rocky trying to out eat each other and her getting sick. She and Adam working on their art projects', him tutoring her in math and computers and her in turn teasing the bashful black ranger.  
  
She smiled as she turned away and closed the door. She walked downstairs, voices of the past, voices of the present and a voice of the future blending like music in her ears.  
  
\\"Kimberly, I know you have questions why I chose you to be a ranger. The reason why I did is because you had so much to offer to the team. I knew you would be a respectable and honorable ranger and I was right. Go to Florida, live your dream. You deserve it."\\  
  
\\"You're my best friend, Kim; I'm going to write every day. I love you girl."\\  
  
\\"I'm going to miss you so much; who am I going to protect now that I'm leaving? Trini won't like that."\\  
  
\\"Hey Kim! You don't need my help in writing songs, you've got talent girl!"\\  
  
\\"Kim! Will you please help me test this machine? If it works, we'll be able to read each other's mind!"\\  
  
\\"Kimberly, I'm going to wait for you. I don't care how long you're in Florida, I'll wait. But you need to live your dream. You deserve it. I love you Beautiful."\\  
  
\\"Hey Kim! Do you have Geometry with Jennifer Stanton? Cause I think she digs me and it would be a great thing to do if you would introduce us?"\\  
  
\\"I'm a frog."\\  
  
\\"Time to boogey with the Bear!\\  
  
\\"I'm so sorry Kimberly. I didn't want to but it was like I was trapped in my body and had no control. I don't know what broke the spell but I'm so glad it happened."\\  
  
\\"Kimberly, you've got such talent. I would be honored if you would come to Florida with me and train in my compound for the Pan Global Games. Together, we can bring home the gold."\\  
  
{{{As I'm driving I'm captured by the view  
  
So much beauty the road becomes my muse  
  
The heat is rising and my hand surfs through the wind  
  
Cool, calm, collected is the child that lies within, see}}}  
  
Kimberly sighed as she sat in the passenger seat of the Campbell's car, Aisha driving and talking. Kim absently listened as she watched as the colorful California scenery roll by. She heard the song on the radio change and smiled privately to herself as Aisha switched from talking to singing. After a few minutes Kim joined in.  
  
Kim laughed as the two of them danced and boogied in the car. When the airport came into view, she smiled thinly and swallowed a painful lump.  
  
"Girl, you alright?" Kim sighed as she turned to her concerned friend. Aisha was watching her with gentle eyes.  
  
"Aisha, I really don't think I can do this. I mean, both Billy and Jason said I could and that I'd do the best I could and would make them proud but I don't think I can do this." she panicked. Aisha smiled softly.  
  
"What about Tommy?" Kim turned to her as the car pulled into a parking space and sputtered to a stop. Aisha gave the car a dirty look before looking back at her.  
  
"Aisha, I'm not sure what's been going on with Tommy but lately.I feel as if we lost that spark. It just isn't their anymore. I'm not sure we're going to last." She confessed softly. Aisha got a pained look.  
  
"I'm so sorry girl. You know I'm only a phone call away, right?" Kim nodded. The two shared an understanding smile and got out; calmer now that she had gotten that off her chest. 'Cause she didn't just think they weren't going to last. She KNEW.  
  
{{{I'm leaving today  
  
Livin it, leaving it to change  
  
I'm leaving today  
  
Livin it, leaving it to change}}}  
  
"The flight from Angel Grove to Miami, Florida is now boarding. I repeat the flight from Angel Grove to Miami, Florida is now boarding." Kim grimaced at the loud announcement. She stood up and took her carryon from Adam with a smile. He gave a bitter smile in return. She hugged him.  
  
"Keep a place for me on your roof, kay? I want to be able to gaze at the stars when I get back." She told him. He nodded. Kim took pity on him and turned to Rocky, pretending she didn't see the young frog ninjette turn and wipe his eyes. She was startled by Rocky's exuberant hug. She yelped and then hit Rocky to put her down. But she was laughing.  
  
"Rocky do us all a favor. Don't change, kay?" she asked him sweetly. He nodded rowdily. She giggled.  
  
"You drank jolt before you came, didn't you?" the group laughed at Rocky's puzzled nod. Kim stepped to the side and Katherine smiled down at her.  
  
"Thank you so much for this opportunity, Kimberly. I can't thank you enough." She told the petite brunette. Kim smiled.  
  
"You deserve it, Katherine. You saved my life; I'll never be able to repay you." Kim told the tall blonde. Kat smiled back. Kim gave her a brief hug then turned back to Aisha.  
  
"Isha, what would I have done without you?" She asked the mocha skinned young woman. Aisha smiled back.  
  
"You would've gone to Paris, fell in love with some handsome high school student who was devoted entirely to you and nothing but you." she replied seriously.  
  
"Hey!" Tommy yelped, jumping in while Billy, Adam, Rocky, and Kat laughed. Aisha and Kim giggled.  
  
"Seriously, you would have still done this, gotten the chance to live you dream. You go girl." She murmured softly. Kim sniffled and gathered her friend in her arms. The two girls cried silently for a few minutes before getting a hold of themselves. She gave Aisha one more smiled before turning to Tommy.  
  
"Tommy." She whispered painfully. She watched as her tall boyfriend swallowed and silently opened his arms. She stepped into them and hugged him hard, breathing deeply. She felt tears slide down her cheeks but they weren't tears of grief of leaving her boyfriend like everyone thought as she pulled away. They were tears that confirmed what she knew. It wasn't as painful as she thought it would be, her leaving him. The spark was gone. She wasn't in love anymore.  
  
She painfully pulled away and gave him a chaste kiss then turned to Billy, giving Aisha a pointed glance as she did so. Aisha gave a slight nod. She understood. She turned back to the blue ranger. Billy smiled tenderly down at her, knowing what the tears were from. He always knew her so well. She gave him a brave smile.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it." She gave a bitter laugh.  
  
"The Fab Five have truly gone their separate ways." She agreed. Billy took a deep breath.  
  
"The Fab Five are forever, remember?" he reminded her. She smiled as he handed her a wrapped package.  
  
"Open it on the plane. I made one for each of us: Flame, Thunderbolt, Vine, Aqua, and Tornado." He told her. She giggled as the others exchanged bemused glances. She caught sight of one of the TV's in the waiting room at the same times as the others.  
  
She smiled. "Guys go. The world needs you. I'll write, keep in touch." The others nodded, each hugged her then they went to find a place where they could safely morph and teleport to the battle. She watched the news footage for a few minutes before the rangers arrived then turned away. She walked over to the flight attendant and handed her the ticket. She glanced back at the TV one last time.  
  
"May the power protect you, my friends." She murmured. She then turned back and walked into the tunnel, clutching the gift Billy had given her to her chest.  
  
{{{But somehow I miss it, I think I'll really miss it one day  
  
I turn up the radio and I feel like I've never felt before  
  
Turn down the memories of yesteryears and broken dreams I bring  
  
Finally free  
  
Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze  
  
I'm leaving today  
  
Livin it, leaving it to change  
  
I'm leaving today  
  
Livin it, leaving it to change  
  
I'm leaving today  
  
Livin it, leaving it to change}}}  
  
Kimberly settled into the seat on the plane and smiled at the flight attendant that began the safety instructions. She looked out the window and in the distance saw the now hundred foot monster explode in a ball of flames. She smiled, looking down at her bag where the wrapped gift was placed. The plane rolled onto the runway and took off.  
  
Once the plane was safely in the air, she flagged down one of the flight attendant's and got a pair of headphones, a pillow, and a blanket. She settled in turned on the radio softly and got her gift out. She slowly unwrapped the pale pink wrappings and gasped. It was a dark brown mahogany jewelry box, with four gold coins melted literally into the box's four corners; a small tornado, a pterodactyl, a firebird, and a crane. In the center of it was her name etched into the wood in calligraphy script. A small golden latch kept it closed and locked. It was gorgeous. Her seat mate glanced at the box curiously. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him. He was Latino, had wild brown hair that curled against the base of his neck, chocolate brown eyes and looked to be around twenty-five. She shut off the radio.  
  
"My friend Billy gave it to me. If I know him, he made it. He's nuts like that." the young man chuckled.  
  
"You must have a very good friend then. It's exquisite." He told her. She smiled, nodded, and turned back to the box. She fiddled the latch for a few minutes before it sprang open. She gently lifted the box. The inside was lined with fluffy pink satin and the top had two pictures'; one of a group of teenage superheroes, The Fab Five. The other of a group of friends gathered around a table laughing. She traced the picture of the superheroes. She chuckled.  
  
When Kim, Jason, Billy, Trini, and Zack were thirteen they decided to go to the Youth Center Halloween Costume party as a group of superheroes. They called themselves the Fab Five, each with a different power. As Flame, Jason was in control fire and heat. Trini was known as Thunderbolt and could control the weather, like Storm from the X-Men. Zack was called Vine and could control plants and talk to animals. Billy was Aqua and could control water while Kim was Tornado, could fly and control the very air people breathed.  
  
Jason's costume consisted of a crimson red muscle shirt, black pleather pants, and a black pleather coat they had found at the thrift store. He wore a (fake) scabbard on his back and Kim had designed a sword for him. She knew he still had it; he had placed it in a wood case and hung it on his bedroom wall.  
  
Trini wore a pair of white leotard's, a small yellow miniskort Kim had bought her, a snug yellow turtleneck with no sleeves, and a white hip length jacket. She also wore a wide belt and had two wooden practice daggers' her grandfather had given her when she was ten.  
  
Zack had worn a pair of black pleather pants that were a bit small on him and a green muscle shirt he had borrowed from Jason. He also wore a bomber jacket that he had borrowed from his father. He had spray painted a rope green and with Billy's help had designed a handle at the end of his 'vine whip.' He kept it in a small pouch hanging from his belt.  
  
Billy had worn a pair of ocean blue robes with a midnight blue cloak. He had kept the hood up and had carried a sturdy tree branch he had made into a knarled staff. He looked very Gandalf-ish as Trini had said. He had looked amazing.  
  
Kim on the other hand had worn a pure white cat suit that her mother had thoroughly disapproved of. The only reason she had let Kim out of the house in it was because Keith was taking them to the party and she trusted her son to keep her safe. Added to the cat suit was a pink belt that rested snugly on her hips and a dark pink pleather jacket that went to her knees. She had carried a small bow and had a quiver full of fake arrows strapped to her back.  
  
When she had arrived at Jason's house where the others were waiting, Mrs. Scott had insisted on a picture. Jason and Zack kept staring at her and Billy blushed every time he caught sight of her. Trini just giggled at her choice and joked Keith was going to have an interesting night. She wasn't wrong.  
  
Kim suddenly noticed the necklace nestled in the satin. It was a small silver tornado and on the back had the inscription: "The Fab Five R 4Ever" Surrounded by small gems, all different colors; a red garnet, a green emerald, a blue sapphire, a yellow topaz, and a small amethyst at the very bottom. She smiled as she pulled out a short letter.  
  
"Kim, I know you'll need someone to talk to at first so this is the gift of communication. If you need to talk to one of us, simply press the gem that represents who you want to speak to. It'll record a message if the person has there's off. To turn yours off, press the amethyst, the necklace will glow purple. When you get a message with it off, it'll get hot. Not too hot, just enough to notice and only for a few minutes. To turn it back on, press the purple gem again and the necklace will glow silver. When you get a contact while its on, it'll turn gold and will get very cold. One of the gems will be blinking, whoever's calling you. Simply press the gem that's blinking and instant two way conversation. We all have one. It'll never lose power; Alpha helped me make them so they will work. I'm going to miss you but remember the inscription whenever you're not feeling happy: Fab Five R 4Ever! Love, Billy." She smiled past her tears and jumped slightly when a hand landed gently on her shoulder.  
  
She turned to the young man who was holding a tissue. She smiled at him. He wore a very understanding smile.  
  
"Who are they?" he asked. Her wobbly smiled turned genuine and before she knew it she was spilling her guts about everything but being a former ranger. He had listened attentively and handed her tissues whenever she needed it. When he had gotten everything he studied her for a few minutes.  
  
"You don't know who I am, do you?" He asked softly. She shrugged, studying him.  
  
"You look familiar but I can't place you." She said softly. He grinned.  
  
"Well, I know a thing or two about dreams. If you really want it, you can have it. It takes work and a lot of sacrifice but the rewards are greater than you can imagine. Sometimes it means saying goodbye to friends for a while but with everything you've told me, I'd say your friends have confidence in your abilities and are backing you one hundred percent." She nodded wryly.  
  
"Billy told me he'd never speak to me again if I gave this up." she told him. He chuckled.  
  
"Sounds like Brian. He's always saying something like that." he told her. She smiled.  
  
"Brian?" She asked. He nodded, eyes twinkling.  
  
"My band mate, Brian Littrell. I'm Howie Dorough." He told her and stared at her expectantly. She stared at him for a few minutes.  
  
"I'm an NSync fan." She stated in a serious tone. He looked startled and before she knew it she had burst into laughter. He chuckled.  
  
"Good one." he told her approvingly. She shrugged.  
  
"Couldn't help it, you looked so mischievous. To be honest I haven't really heard any of your songs unless you count what I hear on the radio. Aisha was the fan. She has many posters. I think she likes AJ though." She told him. Howie chuckled.  
  
"Most of the fans like Brian, Nick, or AJ. Kevin and I get no love." He joked. She snickered.  
  
The two talked throughout the flight, mostly about dreams, their families, their friends, and their various adventures. She told him about the time when Lord Zedd had tried making a beautiful citizen his wife so that the rangers would go nuts. He had laughed out loud when she admitted she'd scared 'the gold monkey so bad he'd nearly wet his pants.' Of course, she carefully worded her tales so he wouldn't find out about her being a former ranger. The flight to Florida went by quickly and before she knew it they had landed and everyone was getting off. Kim and Howie waited until most of the passenger's had cleared before standing. She knew he had gotten into the business class because the airport had lost his reservation in first class. They walked off the plane and immediately Howie spotted his four friends. Kim smiled at Howie as the four came over. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Howie, for listening." He nodded, bended and placed a small kiss on her cheek. She blushed and ducked her head.  
  
"I'll see ya later, I guess. Coach is here." she murmured as she caught sight of Smitd. He glanced at the man and squeezed her hand before turning to the watching four. Kim walked quickly over to her new coach, smiling brightly. Coach Smitd smiled down at her. She gave him a small hug then slung her bag over her shoulder. She turned slightly and caught Howie's eye. She smirked mischievously as AJ and Nick teased him. She placed a hand on Coaches arm and held up a finger.  
  
"Can you wait up for a second?" he nodded, bemused. She rummaged through her bag before she found the gym number. She then dropped everything and headed toward the four laughing Backstreet boys and one blushing one. Howie looked at her quizzically as she came back. She silently handed him the card.  
  
"Personally, blonds and tattoos don't do anything for me. Kevin, he's just too damn tall. Latino's on the other hand." She trailed off as AJ, Nick, Brian, and Kevin's jaws dropped and Howie's eyes widened. She winked.  
  
"Later!" She told him sweetly then twirled and walked back to her coach. She picked up her bags and glanced over her shoulder. The five Backstreet Boys were still staring at her openmouthed. She laughed loudly and followed her coach into the waiting car.  
  
{{{But somehow I miss it, I think I'll really miss it  
  
One day}}}  
  
Two years later, Kimberly was flipping around the mat, working on her new floor exercise. She took a deep breath and ran at top speed to the corner and from their into the routine. She didn't notice that BSB had just walked in.  
  
Howie's eyes immediately found the petite form of the young woman who had caught his attention on the plane the two years ago and pointed her out to the others. After their brief meeting the two had stayed in touch and Howie considered the young woman a little sister. She was very energetic, very thoughtful, and had a habit of surprising the shit out of him. She also scared him on occasion, like when she disappeared with the scumbag Craig. She had eventually admitted he had tried to rape her and he had called lawyers who were able to link Craig to several other rapes in the area. He was now long gone but the experience had left the confident young woman shaken for some time.  
  
Howie's eyes stayed directly on the young gymnast, never straying much the others amusement. She had finished her routine and was talking with the older man who was coaching her. She nodded thoughtfully at something he said. She smiled at something he said and he smiled back. She went back to the mat as the coach went to a boom box and entered a tape. Music blared from the speakers, a sweet confident voice caught his attention and he realized with a jolt that it was Kimberly's. He exchanged glances with AJ, both deeply impressed. They hadn't known she could sing; yes they were aware she played the guitar but she never mentioned singing.  
  
Howie saw a young man walk in that looked familiar but he couldn't place him. He had a brief flashback of the pictures in the jewelry box and realized it was the man she said was Jason. He watched as the young man spotted his longtime friend and grinned. He headed over to the stands and nodded briefly to the group. AJ gave him a look. Howie smiled.  
  
"Jason Scott, her best friend since they were infants." He murmured softly as to not have the young man hear him. AJ nodded in response. AJ and the others also cared for the young sprite and it had taken everything the bodyguards had to keep the five of them from going and kicking the shit out of Craig.  
  
When Kimberly was done, Howie watched as Jason stood and leaned over the railing that separated the gymnasts and the visitors. At the place they sat, he could clearly hear Jason and Kim's conversation.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if you knew how hot it can get in the center of a volcano?" Jason asked seriously. Kimberly whirled around and stared at Jason in shock. She finally got some resemblance of control and smirked at him.  
  
"Hotter than hate and hell!" She hissed. Jason laughed and jumped over the railing. Kim launched herself at the young man. Howie and the guys chuckled as did Coach Smitd. The other gymnasts just watched her in amusement. They were use to her launching herself at her friends. She leaned back and smiled at him. Howie and the others nodded and stood to head out. Just before they left the gym, Howie looked over his shoulder and saw Jason lean down and tenderly brush his lips over Kimberly's and Kim respond happily.  
  
***  
  
Okay, if you like, let me know. The Backstreet Boys are in this because I'm eventually going to make this a 8-part series. The first one was Jason leaving for Switzerland in Friends Never Say Goodbye. This one deals with Kim leaving for the Pan Globels; the next will deal with her at the Pan Global Games, the fourth will deal with her beginning her next dream; being a well known, well liked singer. The fifth will deal with her starting her movie career, the sixth with her marrying Jason, the seventh beginning a family, and the eighth the rest of her life which includes lots and lots of grandkids. And yes, they will all be song-fics. ( Always me, BashfulC 


End file.
